Robin Lord Taylor
Aged 36 as of interview dated February 16, 2015, usatoday.com; accessed February 17, 2015. | birth_place = Shueyville, Iowa, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | occupation = Actor, director | residence = Manhattan, New York | alias = | years_active = 2005–present | known_for = | height = }} Robin Lord Taylor (born June 4, 1978) is an American film and television actor and director, known for Accepted (2006), Another Earth (2011) and Would You Rather (2012). He stars in the television drama series Gotham as Oswald Cobblepot. Early life Taylor was born in Shueyville, Iowa to Robert Harmon Taylor and Mary Susan (née Stamy) Taylor. He attended Solon High School and Northwestern University, earning his Bachelor of Science degree in theatre in 2000. While at Northwestern, his roommate was actor Billy Eichner. Career Taylor has appeared in several television series, such as The Walking Dead, Law & Order, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, The Good Wife and Person of Interest. He had a recurring role as "Darrell, the Late Show page with the fake British accent" on Late Show with David Letterman. He played Abernathy Darwin Dunlap in Accepted. He appeared in such independent films as Would You Rather, Cold Comes the Night, and Another Earth, the last of which won the Alfred P. Sloan Prize at the 2011 Sundance Film Festival. Taylor was featured in Spike Lee's segment "Jesus Children of America" of the 2005 anthology film on the theme of childhood and exploitation All the Invisible Children (Venice Film Festival), The House is Burning (produced by Wim Wenders (Cannes Film Festival), Pitch (Cannes Film Festival), Kevin Connolly's The Gardener of Eden (Tribeca Film Festival) and Assassination of a High School President (Sundance Film Festival). Taylor co-created and co-starred in Creation Nation: A Live Talk Show with Billy Eichner, which they performed at the 2008 Edinburgh Festival Fringe, as well as at the HBO Aspen Comedy Festival and throughout New York City and Los Angeles. He has also appeared onstage in Neighborhood 3: Requisition of Doom, The Shooting Stage, Henry IV and No. 11 Blue and White, as well as numerous productions in Stephen Sondheim's Young Playwrights Festival at the Cherry Lane Theater. Gotham Taylor was cast as Oswald Cobblepot in February 2014. His performance as Cobblepot has been described by Esquire as a "standout performance of the first episode ..., disarming and multilayered", by The Wall Street Journal as "a passionate performance ... that steals the show", and as "spectacularly cast as the Penguin". Personal life Taylor was raised Presbyterian.Profile, earwolf.com; accessed May 15, 2015. Since 2000, he has lived in Manhattan, New York, where Gotham is filmed. In a November 2014 Glamour interview, Taylor was asked, "I notice you are wearing a wedding ring on your ring finger. Are you married?" To which he responded, "I am married! I like to keep it private, but I've been married for over three years, and we've been together for 10½ years. No kids. No kids yet!" In March 2015, Slate noted Taylor in an article discussing "Several actors who are openly gay or who have been cast in multiple gay or bisexual roles and the typecasting of gay roles". Taylor, himself, added: "I feel like the landscape has totally changed. Regardless of sexual preference, it's more that as a character actor, the less I reveal about myself, the better. My favorite actors are the ones I know least about." In April 2015, Taylor openly identified as gay on episode 672 of the Nerdist podcast with Chris Hardwick. Filmography Film Television Video game References External links * * * Robin Lord Taylor at TV.com * * Category:1978 births Category:Living people Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:American people of English descent Category:American people of German descent Category:American people of Scottish descent Category:Gay actors Category:LGBT entertainers from the United States Category:LGBT people from Iowa Category:Actors from Iowa Category:Northwestern University alumni Category:People from Solon, Iowa Category:21st-century American male actors